


like a make-shift puzzle

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Series: 30 day otp challenge [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling on Lev's too-small couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a make-shift puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> day two: cuddling somewhere
> 
> title from [ellie goulding's "in the end"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPDh9IlE8O4)

Lev is dozing, eyes heavy and ears tuned out from whatever is playing on the tv, when he feels something nudge his calf.

“Hey, my leg’s asleep,” Yaku complains.

Lev whines. His leg is asleep–his arm, too–but he’s not complaining about it. Still he starts to sit up, tries to drag himself up and off of Yaku, but Yaku’s arms tighten around his shoulders and he gets nowhere.

“I thought you said your leg is asleep?”

“It is.”

Lev feels Yaku’s leg–the one that’s pinned under Lev–move a little.

“Then–” Lev tries to sit up again.

“Stop moving,” Yaku says, irritation tinting his voice. “I was just saying.”

“Oh.” Lev drops his head down to Yaku’s chest. “My leg is asleep too. And my arm too.”

Lev can’t wiggle his arm, because it’s stuck under both of them, but when he tries to straighten out the leg under Yaku’s he’s assailed with that familiar asleep pins and needles feeling.

“We need to stop doing this on your couch. It’s too small.”

Lev doesn’t pay attention to his boyfriend’s supposed frustration, because Yaku’s fingers are carding through his hair and scratching at his scalp and Lev thinks he could melt right here on the couch in Yaku’s arms with how happy he is.

He can feel himself falling asleep again, and he’s going to regret it when he wakes up and movement starts to restore circulation, but he doesn’t care right now because Yaku’s fingers are in his hair and their limbs are tangled so much he can’t tell where Yaku starts and he begins.

“Love you,” Yaku says, sounding just as sleepy as Lev feels.

Lev isn’t sure if his response is discernible from his sigh, but he doesn’t think it really matters, because he’s sure Yaku knows it anyway.

_I love you, too._


End file.
